


【琥九】双向暗恋法则

by nagaiyume



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	【琥九】双向暗恋法则

我们都知道彼此的感觉，然而没有人敢去说破。  
就像偶然碰到却迅速分开的手指，就像互相交融却无法合二为一的呼吸。  
琥珀看着近在咫尺的九十九，他低垂颤抖的睫毛，和微微下挂的嘴角。  
嘴里叼着的香烟被点燃，琥珀向后倚在沙发上，猛抽一口，然后泄愤般狠狠吐出去。  
用九十九已经点燃的香烟给自己点烟，只是想借这个机会更接近他一点而已。他不知道自己对九十九的感情何时变质的，只是发觉时已经在用不一样的眼神打量对方了。  
他能肯定九十九对他也不只是兄弟情义，可是九十九如此沉默，任谁也猜不透他的想法。他唯一露馅的地方，就是无意中看到琥珀因为热而脱掉衣服露出精壮上身时那回避的眼神和脸颊上似有若无的红晕。  
一个胡子拉碴的大老爷们儿脸红其实挺好笑的，怪只能怪九十九皮肤过于白皙，即使故意用浓密的胡须掩盖还是挡不住淡淡的粉红色调染上他的皮肤。  
现在也是如此。九十九叼着烟似乎忘了抽，呆坐在那里低着头。琥珀和他靠得很近，没错他就是故意的。  
进门时看见坐在沙发上的九十九，无视他惊讶的眼神琥珀一屁股坐在九十九旁边，两条相差无几的大长腿就这么挨在了一起。  
九十九有些困窘，琥珀的体温透过接触的部分直接传递过来，他试着微微移动，想不到琥珀立刻紧跟不舍。  
直接站起来走开似乎太明显了，这不就是完全暴露了自己对琥珀意识过剩的秘密吗？九十九不敢看琥珀的脸，只得掩盖一般掏出烟点上来平复自己过速的心跳。  
然而琥珀接下来的行动吓得他差点把烟咬断。琥珀也抽出一根烟，扭头凑了过来。  
九十九的眼中只能看到自己的烟一明一灭，在缓慢的燃烧中，逐渐点燃琥珀顶到前端的另一根烟。  
琥珀向后靠，胳膊随意地伸展开搭在沙发背上，却像是刚好把九十九揽在了怀里。  
九十九不太自然地向前挪动一下身体，僵直着背不敢放松。琥珀透过缭绕的烟雾看他，果然，他的双颊又开始被淡粉色侵袭。  
如果不只是脸颊，而是全身都变成这种颜色，该是怎样一种光景？  
只是用想的，琥珀就发觉自己的心跳节奏开始骚动。他咳嗽一声收回手臂，开始认真思考起自己大概真得是病的不轻这个问题。  
被他一系列举动弄得有点懵的九十九这才想起来自己还叼着烟，他把烟按灭在烟灰缸中，借口去洗手间离开了。  
只抽了几口的烟孤零零地戳在那里，过了一会塌下来，软软地搭在烟灰缸边缘。九十九似乎去了很久，琥珀抽完自己的烟，垂眼看到被九十九抛弃的那根，不假思索就拿起来点上了。  
九十九回来的时候似乎没有发现，只是目光瞥向烟灰缸时顿了顿，似乎略有疑惑。等他看到琥珀嘴里的那根烟后，愣住了。  
琥珀眼看着他连脖子都开始发红，对他笑笑：“觉得没抽完挺浪费的。”  
“哦、哦。”九十九不知道怎么回答，只能尴尬地点头。  
“坐吗？”琥珀拍拍身边的沙发，示意九十九坐下。  
“不了，我活动一下。”九十九作势伸个懒腰，又揉揉眼睛。他现在的思维里不能摆脱刚刚一瞬间想到的间接接吻这几个字，他怎么也不敢相信琥珀会抽他抽过的烟。  
即使知道琥珀对他似乎有些不一样，他还是不愿意承认自己开始沉沦在这种暧昧不清的关系中。有意无意接触的肢体也好，偶尔越过人群在空气中纠缠的目光也好，他享受那一瞬间的心跳，却又只能在这里止步不前。  
不能再走了，他怕自己会停不下来，也怕前面一片旖旎的风光到头来不过是海市蜃楼。  
这么想着，他冷静了一点。  
琥珀看着他逐渐黯淡的面孔有些奇怪，明明刚才在发现自己抽着他的烟时眼睛那么亮，几乎让琥珀以为下一秒他就要笑起来，结果他只是微张了嘴，最终敷衍的应对了。  
内心焦躁，琥珀掐灭已经抽到底的烟，站起身来：“我有点话想跟你说。”  
“嗯？”九十九没有反应过来。  
琥珀抓住他的胳膊往外走：“出去说。”  
九十九以为只是去门口，想不到琥珀直接把他带回了家。  
以前也来过，但自从龙也去世以后就没再踏入过这里。那时候三个人在一起他还能让自己看起来没那么奇怪，现在只剩两个人独处，九十九实在没有自信可以保持冷静。  
更何况琥珀要说什么他也完全没有头绪。  
是不是察觉了他的感情，所以打算彻底做个了结？又怕被别人知道伤了面子所以来家里比较保险？  
越想眉头皱得越紧，情绪也不可避免的低落下去。明明我什么都没有说过，为什么连这点遐想的空间都不愿意留给我？  
“喝酒吗？”琥珀倒是不急不忙，进门后他去厨房打开冰箱门翻找着，“还是你想喝别的？”  
抬头的时候就看见九十九皱着眉头站在客厅，脸上带着几乎能溢出来的委屈。  
“怎么了？”琥珀一惊，快走几步来到九十九面前。九十九后退一步，低下头去。  
琥珀本来想叫他来家里说清楚，他已经不能再忍受现在这种感觉，拖泥带水不是他的风格。既然已经明确了对九十九的感情，他就决定要传达给对方，就算他以为的九十九喜欢他是种错觉，也好过现在这样雾里看花一般的猜心游戏。  
“没什么。”九十九摇头，声音和脸上的表情却宣告着完全不是一回事。  
琥珀深吸一口气又吐出来，和男人，而且是朝夕相处一起出生入死过的兄弟告白不是一件简单的事。他也明白九十九的犹豫，但总有一个人要踏出这一步，不然这样兜兜转转一辈子可不是什么值得开心的事情。  
既然一直以来都是你支持着我，这次就由我来吧。  
琥珀抓住九十九的肩膀让他抬头看着自己，这个情景让他想起之前九十九揪着他的领子骂他的时刻，不由笑了笑。  
然后他在九十九疑惑的眼神中郑重地开口：“接下来的话可能你会觉得荒谬，但是请你无论如何都要相信我，可以吗？”  
眼神闪烁几下，九十九还是点了点头。  
“我喜欢你。是对朋友，对兄弟那种喜欢，但更多的，是恋人那种。”  
“！”九十九瞪大了眼睛，带着不可置信的态度望向琥珀，他嘴巴张了张，眼神在琥珀脸上巡视，似乎在确定他的态度。  
琥珀始终直直地看进九十九的眼中，渐渐地他看到一层朦胧的雾气浮上来，遮住了那圆圆的瞳孔。  
“请不要开这种玩笑。”  
“你不是答应了会相信我？”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。”琥珀把九十九拥进怀里，感受到对方瞬间僵硬的躯体，无奈地笑：“你听听我的心跳有多快？”  
九十九犹豫半天，还是小心地抬起手掌贴在了琥珀心口。他觉得几乎要被琥珀的体温烫伤，到现在还是怀疑自己是不是在做梦。  
“所以能不能告诉我你的感觉？”琥珀的声音在耳边响起，引起一阵酥痒传到整个大脑，进而延伸至四肢百骸。  
有点糟糕。  
九十九试图拉开和琥珀的距离，然而对方的力量从来都在他之上，所以这个挣扎失败了。  
琥珀以为他是要拒绝，主动放开了他，眼神失落：“抱歉。”  
“为什么要道歉？”  
“给你造成困扰了。请当做没发生过忘掉吧。”  
“我说过困扰吗？”九十九对琥珀的自说自话感到生气：“你自顾自告白又自顾自当我拒绝，有没有考虑过我的心情？”  
“我……”琥珀疑惑。  
“这么突然，总要给我一个整理的时间。毕竟……”刚刚还很有气势的九十九声音突然低下去：“……我喜欢了你那么多年。”  
“什么？”琥珀想自己应该还不至于未老先衰到耳朵背的地步，他应该是听见了那句喜欢，还有那句那么多年。  
九十九露出明显不耐烦的表情，但是在琥珀看来那只是掩饰害羞的一种手段，谁叫他通红的脸已经出卖了他。  
想不到九十九下一秒的举动让他愣住了。  
九十九又抓住他的领子，嘴唇就这么撞了上来。双唇相触的瞬间琥珀有那么一刻大脑空白，除了九十九急促的呼吸和他的胡须带来的刺痒外什么都感受不到。  
九十九接着放开了他，他眼圈已经红了，但看得出还是尽力压抑着自己的情绪：“我对你是这种喜欢，你觉得自己能做得到吗？”  
他见琥珀瞪着眼没反应以为琥珀在后悔，就想放手向后退，下一秒一只大手就按在了他的后颈，琥珀的脸近在眼前：“这点怎么够？”

九十九觉得喘不上气，他试图坐起身，又被琥珀压住，温热的嘴唇在脸上巡梭，最终又停留在他的唇上。  
灵巧的舌头钻进来，挑逗着他躲闪的舌尖。衣服早就被扯掉了，他现在躺在琥珀的床上，睁开眼睛只能朦胧地越过琥珀的侧脸看到他卧室的天花板。  
琥珀的手也没闲着在九十九的身体上四处抚摸，似乎感到九十九在分神，他有点不满的抬起头：“看着我。”  
“啊？”挺立的身体中心突然被握住，九十九抬手抓住了琥珀的胳膊，迷蒙的眼神看向他。  
似乎对他的眼神有些不能忍受，琥珀低头咬住了他的胸口，钝痛混合着快感袭来，九十九忍不住呻吟出声。  
“所以你现在有没有相信我一点？”  
琥珀的声音在下方传来，九十九惊慌失措地抓着他的头发试图让琥珀放弃，却还是在感到一阵温热的包围后彻底缴械投降。  
“不用、这样，琥珀桑。”刺激过于强烈使他说话断断续续的，但是琥珀并没有停止的意思，九十九的手在头发上抓紧又放松，双腿试图并拢却被琥珀挡住，只能紧紧地夹在琥珀肩膀上。  
头顶传来九十九压抑的呻吟，明明是低沉的男人声音，琥珀却觉得自己的心脏都要膨胀出胸口了。  
从来没想过会做这种事情，但是真的来临时却又觉得如此自然。他抬眼向上看去，九十九剧烈起伏的胸膛和无处摆放只能胡乱抓着他的双手。  
果然，全身都红了。  
他的舌尖蹭过顶端，又恶意的围着柱体打转，九十九突然抓紧了他的头发，双腿止不住抽搐起来。  
“琥珀桑、琥珀桑”九十九胡乱叫着他的名字，“快放开。”  
琥珀偏偏不放，他知道九十九到了临界点，还故意用力吮吸了一口，很快一股还带着温热的液体迸溅在琥珀嘴里。  
九十九的身体如离水的鱼般拱了起来，又重重摔回床上，他几乎喘不上气，只能无力的躺在那里呼吸，眼角蓄满泪水。  
琥珀把他射出的精液吐在手心，坏笑着伸到他面前给他看：“好浓啊，多久没有自己解决了？”  
九十九闭紧眼睛把脸扭到一边不理他，琥珀压上去亲他的脸颊：“下面是不是该我了？”  
察觉琥珀的手向身后探去，九十九慌忙按住他：“那个……”  
“什么？”突然被打断，琥珀把手搭在他的大腿上耐心等他说话。  
“我是男的。”  
“现在说这个是把我当傻子吗？”  
“不是这个意思！我怕你会失望。”  
“我还怕你会失望呢。”琥珀失笑，“毕竟我是第一次和男人做，如果你觉得哪里不舒服要告诉我。”  
九十九红着脸沉默了半天，嘟囔了一声：“不会。”  
是你的话，杀了我我都不会觉得疼的。  
他没说出口，只是定定地看着琥珀，琥珀被他看的害臊起来，转身从旁边柜子上拿起一瓶乳液：“没有什么准备，用这个应该也可以吧。”  
挤出一些乳液在手上，他分开九十九的双腿，试探着触碰那个隐秘的入口。  
一阵凉意袭来，九十九忍不住哆嗦一下，但更多的还是对将要到来的事情的紧张和期待。  
“放松一点。”琥珀一边亲吻着他的大腿，一边缓缓地探进了一根手指。  
过于紧致的手感让琥珀叹口气，他低头看看自己生龙活虎的小兄弟，觉得只凭想象都够他发泄几次了。  
九十九捂着嘴不让自己出声，刚开始一根手指还可以忍受，在渐渐增加到三根并且琥珀发现了那个让他的身体止不住抖动的点之后，他的意识就变得模糊起来。  
等反应过来琥珀那句“我进来了”意味着什么时，下身就传来被贯穿的感觉。  
他憋了一口气在喉咙吐不出来，只能搂紧琥珀的脖子，眼前似乎出现了身体被撕裂的画面，然而想起那个人是琥珀，一阵难以控制的欣喜还是席卷了他的大脑。  
琥珀也很痛苦，被紧紧裹住的感觉不太好受，他揉揉九十九的臀部让他放松，听见对方深呼吸几次后，感到僵硬的身体逐渐柔软下来。  
推进的过程虽然缓慢，但是没有人想要放弃。等到全部进入的时候，琥珀才松了一口气，看着紧皱眉头的九十九，低头吻他的嘴唇：“你还好吗？”  
“没事。”即使牙关咬得很紧，九十九还是摇摇头。琥珀知道他不舒服，就静静地停着没有动作，想等他再放松一点，虽然自己已经憋到快要爆炸。  
九十九似乎说了什么，琥珀俯身想要听清，身体的连接部分被牵动，九十九突然嗯了一声，然后迅速捂住了嘴巴。  
那一瞬间的快感也让琥珀有点把持不住，他拉开九十九的手问他：“你刚才说什么？”  
九十九闭着眼不看他，过了一会才极小声的说了句：“可以了。”  
起初的动作缓慢而温柔，琥珀小心翼翼怕伤到九十九，然而快感却难以积累。九十九的长腿一下子盘在琥珀的腰上，拉着他的脖颈向自己靠近，胡乱吻着琥珀的脸颊，在他急促的呼吸声中，琥珀听到了九十九的声音：“快点。”  
之后的事态就变得难以控制，肉体的撞击声在室内回荡，还有九十九近乎窒息般的呻吟和琥珀的粗喘声交织在一起。即使还有些羞涩，九十九也逐渐展现出了热情。最后记不清是谁又去吻了谁，也记不清到底做了多少次，两个人似乎是要把隐藏多时的爱恋尽情地向对方释放出来。  
当两人终于筋疲力尽躺在床上时，互相看了一眼，突然就不可控制地笑起来。  
琥珀抱住九十九蹭蹭他的脸颊，又亲了一口，闭上眼睛感叹：“真是不知道之前在纠结什么，早点告白就好了。”  
九十九回抱住他，慵懒地嗯了一声，嘟囔着现在也不晚，很快就因为疲惫陷入了沉睡。  
琥珀起身简单地帮他清理一下后也躺下拉过被子盖好，虽然现在天还很亮，但是看着九十九的睡颜感觉连自己也被传染了睡意，琥珀决定跟着睡一觉。  
似乎是因为终于可以放下心口的纠结，两人一觉睡到天明。早上起来大眼对大眼看了半天，虽然不好意思还是交换了属于两人的第一个早安吻。  
“搬过来一起住吧？”琥珀说。  
“我考虑考虑。”  
“考虑什么？”琥珀捏住九十九的脸晃晃，瞪着眼威胁他，虽然并没有什么卵用。  
“考虑一下这张床要不要也换大一点。”  
琥珀失笑，九十九终于又展现出活泼的一面，这让他感到开心。  
虽然在他提出要不要煮红豆饭给九十九的时候被揍了，不过这样才是他嘛，琥珀捂着抽痛的肚子傻笑起来。  
END


End file.
